


De por qué Bill se tiñó de negro

by kasomicu



Series: De Once y demás números [6]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Precuela
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: PRECUELA DE ONCE. Bill no sabía muchas cosas a sus cinco años, pero una cosa que sí sabía es que no quería ser como su padre.





	De por qué Bill se tiñó de negro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Las personas reales no me pertenecen, el resto sí.

_Era algo muy simple en realidad, a Bill no le gustaba leer. Entonces Simone lo arropaba y le leía un cuento, porque al pequeño sí le gustaba escuchar. Ella prefería hacerlo dormir antes de que llegara Gordon, para que así el infante no presenciara las discusiones que terminaban en agresiones, aunque la pelirroja sospechaba que su pequeño hijo las terminaba escuchando, y también creía que él se iba a otro lado cuando eso pasaba, debido a que su pijama amanecía con hojas de plantas._

 

_—A ver, Billi, ¿cuál cuento quieres que te narre esta noche? —le preguntó Simone al pequeño rubio de grandes ojos idénticos a los suyos, pero que era tan parecido a su padre, empezando por su cabello._

 

_—Uno de princesas, mami. Yo cuando sea grande me casaré con una —dijo un entusiasmado Bill de cinco años._

 

_La mujer le sonrió. —Bueno, ¿te imaginas cómo será tu princesa?_

 

_—Sí, será muy bonita, con cabellos rubios y piel linda. Yo seré su príncipe azul, pero no me gusta el azul, así que seré su príncipe naranja —farfulló Bill muy convencido mientras arrugaba el entrecejo._

 

_—Está bien, Billi, entonces contaremos la historia de tu princesa. ¿Cómo la llamaremos?_

 

_—No le pongas nombre, porque esa historia la completaré yo cuando la conozca —arguyó Bill con ojos soñadores. Simone asintió._

 

_—Entonces la historia comienza con una pequeña princesa que vivía en un reino fructífero, sus cabellos dorados iban en rizos, y su piel era como la de una muñeca de porcelana._

 

_»Sus padres la cuidaban siempre, y por ser pequeña aún no la dejaban salir del castillo. El día en que la princesa lo hizo, se perdió en el bosque siguiendo a un conejo. Pero entonces apareció un joven muy apuesto de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones..._

 

_—¿Ese soy yo no mami? —preguntó Bill sonriente, Simone asintió divertida._

 

_—Y ese guapo joven, rescató a la princesa, sin embargo, al llevarla al castillo. Los reyes lo despreciaron, porque creían que era un plebeyo. Así que él se fue ofendido. Pasaron muchos años, hasta que un día el reino de la princesa necesitó ayuda y se la pidió a un reino vecino, y se dio con la sorpresa de que el chico era un príncipe. A pesar de lo que pasó en el pasado, y el joven pensando en su princesa, le dijo a su padre que los ayudara. Es así como el príncipe naranja se casó con la princesa de linda piel y vivieron juntos para siempre —cortó la historia porque escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Si se demoraba, Gordon le recriminaría._

 

_Bill miró a su cobija y la apretó._

 

_—¿Cómo sabes que viviré feliz para siempre, mami? Tú no vives feliz con padre —soltó Bill._

_Simone sintió que le apretaban la garganta._

 

_—Porque tú no eres como él, pequeño._

 

_—¿De verdad?_

 

_—Sí._

 

_Bill entendió que no sabía qué quería ser de grande, pero algo sí sabía, que no quería ser como su padre._

 

...

 

Gustav lo miraba dudoso.

 

—¿Qué eso no lo hacen las mujeres? —preguntó confundido Gustav, eran amigos de la escuela, no muy cercanos pero sí lo suficiente como para que lo jalara en dirección al súper en la salida para comprar eso.

 

—No sé, no lo creo. Y aparte, tenemos once años, no nueve ni diez, sino once años —mencionó Bill como si en eso se resumiera todo.

 

—Bill,  ¡los cumpliste recién ayer! —rebatió Gustav.

 

—Igual. No me contradigas, odio ser rubio. Ser rubio es horrible —se quejó Bill, contrayendo la cara.

 

—Bill, yo también soy rubio, por si no lo notaste.

 

—Ay, no te hagas el tonto, no te queda, sabes a lo que me refiero. —Gustav lo sabía, sabía que su amigo no quería ser rubio porque su progenitor lo era.

 

—Seh, pero igual, tinturarte el pelo de negro. Tu mamá te matará —advirtió.

 

—Me da igual, no me importa lo que ella opine. Nunca me escucha, es insoportable —musitó Bill, buscando entre los tubos de tintes cuál era el mejor.

 

—Gus, Bill —saludó Georg, que venía con un niño rubio platinado cogido de la mano, y este, a su vez, tenía de la mano a un pequeño niño también rubio pero uno más vivaz.

 

—¿La haces de niñera? —preguntó Gustav sonriéndole a los infantes—. ¿Es tu hermano, no?

 

—Sí, es Andi, está con gripe y mamá tenía que trabajar así que me quedé a cuidarlo, pero al parecer también le contagió a su amigo.

 

—¿Y tú cómo te llamas? —cuestionó Gustav al niño que miraba sus manos.

 

—¿Uh?

 

—Tu nombre.

 

—Towi.

 

—¿Ah? —soltó Gustav.

 

—Es retrasado, seguro —mencionó Bill sin percatarse en verdad, estaba muy interesado en ver cómo quedaría en su cabello el tinte que tenía en la mano.

 

—¡No soy detasado! ¿Qué es detasado? —Georg rió.

 

—Su nombre es Tom, pero no pronuncia bien la m, ni la r. Creo que es porque es muy engreído. Andreas, deja eso —masculló el castaño a su hermano menor que estaba apretando un tubo de tinte y se notaba que podría abrirlo, de inmediato lo soltó—. Debo llevar a estos mocosos a casa, antes de que la mamá de Tom me arme un lío.

 

—Lo que tú digas, Hagen —farfulló Bill, decidiéndose por el de un nombre raro que parecía en otro idioma. Miró con desinterés a los niños y no se fijó cuando el que hablaba raro lo miraba algo enojado.

 

—Adiós, Andi, adiós, Tom —se despidió Gustav.

 

—Adiós —respondió Tom sonriente, pasándosele el amargor porque el niño más grande lo había llamado por un nombre raro. Andreas le mostró la lengua, Gustav rodó los ojos. Bill arqueó una ceja, "menudos críos".

 

—Qué encantador, ¿qué edad tiene? —interrogó Gustav.

 

—Supongo que seis, igual que Andi, vamos enanos —pidió Georg y se fueron.

 

—Me gustaría tener un hermano menor, Nat es molesta al ser mi mayor —señaló Gustav.

 

—Vamos a pagar, Gustav. Quiero dejar de ser rubio. Pero ya.

 

—Ok, lo que tú digas, Bill. No sé cómo te soporto —se quejó Gustav.

 

Ese día Bill dejó de ser rubio, por no querer parecerse a su padre.


End file.
